


The Same Star

by BigG1999



Series: It's that heart of gold and stardust soul that make you beautiful ~ R. M. Broderick [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Costia Lives (The 100), F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Marriage Proposal, Minor Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Minor Anya/Raven Reyes, Minor Harper McIntyre/Zoe Monroe, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Past Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin - Freeform, Past Abuse, Past Costia/Lexa (The 100), Trans Lexa (The 100), Transgender, Transgender Lexa, Wedding, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG1999/pseuds/BigG1999
Summary: Part 4 of series."I feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything. Maybe we’re from the same star." ~ Emery AllenWedding fluff (bc why not?)
Relationships: Abby Griffin & Marcus Kane, Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Harper McIntyre/Zoe Monroe, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: It's that heart of gold and stardust soul that make you beautiful ~ R. M. Broderick [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561378
Comments: 31
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

"Stop," Anya commands from her seat in the corner of the room. 

Lexa sighs, forcing her hands to her sides. She clenches her jaw, taking in her reflection again.

"You're already married, stop worrying," Anya says, standing up and walking to Lexa's side. 

"I know," Lexa mumbles, looking down, "but this time it's real."

Anya chuckles as she pulls Lexa into a hug, mindful of the intricate braids pulling both of their long hair back, "You and Clarke have always been real kiddo."

Lexa tries to laugh, but it comes out as a small sob, tears filling her eyes. 

"Hey!" Anya scolds, leaning back and taking Lexa's face in her hands, "Do not screw up your makeup."

Lexa does laugh at that, pulling back and grabbing a tissue to gently dab at her eyes, careful of the mascara. 

"You look pretty like this though," Anya whispers mostly to herself as she steps back, taking Lexa in. 

The white dress hugs her small curves perfectly, making her ass pop. Her back is exposed, showing off the skin there, the few scars she has unhidden. The sleeves are a beautiful white lace, contrasting her tanned skin. Though the dress, hand-sewn into the design are beads, which catch in the sun beautifully, making the whole look come together.

"Do you really think so?" Lexa questions, turning to look at her best friend. 

"Kid, you look prettier than I did on my wedding day," Anya answers honestly, wiping away the single tear that has escaped. 

"You wore a suit, not a dress," Lexa points out with a laugh.

"True. I was hotter than you are," she teases, earning a light punch on the shoulder.

A knock at the door interrupts their moments Raven slides into the room. She stops for a moment, dark eyes taking in the bride. 

"Jesus Christ Lexa, you're gorgeous," Raven compliments.

Lexa blushes, looking down, "Thank you."

"Your wife is being crazy, she wants to see you but her mom is holding firm but…"

"But?" Lexa questions, a hopeful smile on her face.

Raven grins, grabbing Lexa’s wrist, "Come on, we gotta be quick."

Lexa grins as she is pulled through the back door, giddy at the thought of seeing her wife before the wedding. 

“You’ve got five minutes,” Raven states, pushing her into a room.

“Lexa!” Clarke grins, turning around to take in her wife.

“That bad?” Lexa questions, watching the grin drop from Clarke’s face.

“You’re beautiful Lexa,” Clarke states, blue eyes shining as they meet green.

“I am?" Lexa questions honestly, looking down at herself, doubt whispering in her mind. 

"Hey," Clarke whispers, gently cupping the side of Lexa's face, "You, Lexa Griffin, are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. I can't wait to marry you, again."

Lexa sniffles, blinking rapidly to keep the tears from falling as she looks into her wife's eyes. 

"I love you," she whispers, gently pressing their lips together. 

"I love you," Clarke answers, pulling Lexa into a hug. 

Lexa welcomes the embrace for a minute before pulling back and looking at her wife. She steps back, holding Clarke at arms distance to fully take her in. 

Her dress is simpler than Lexa's but no less gorgeous. The lace trails up from the bottom of the dress, creating the illusion that the lace is fitted to the blonde's body, covering her breasts. As with Lexa's dress, there are beads sewn into the swirls of lace, making her shine in the sunlight. 

"You are perfect, my love," Lexa whispers, looking back into blue eyes. 

Pounding at the door causes them to jump apart.

"Incoming!" Octavia whisper yells as she storms in, grabbing the brunette and pulling her out the back door. 

The door shuts just a second before Abby Griffin storms in, looking around the room suspiciously. 

"Where is she?" Abby demands. 

Clarke raises an eyebrow, "Who?"

Abby glares at her daughter, sizing her up. She takes a moment before sighing in defeat. 

"I guess it was silly for me to think I could keep you two apart, even for the sake of tradition."

Clarke chuckles, "I don't think anything about our relationship has been traditional."

Abby rolls her eyes, "You can't blame me for trying."

Clarke laughs again, pulling her mother into a hug, "I love you Mom, even though you tried to keep me from my wife."

"I'm the only reason you got married in the first place, thank you very much," Abby points out, but leans into the hug. 

Clarke laughs, pulling away, “Lexa isn’t a thing like who you thought you set me up with.”

Abby chuckles herself, pushing a strand of hair behind Clarke’s ear, “No. She is much better.”

“She’s perfect mom,” Clarke whispers, looking to the door she just escaped through.

Abby sighs, rolling her eyes as she says “Since you already broke-”

Clarke’s squeal of excitement cuts her off as she’s tackled into another hug, then left before she has a chance to return it, the blonde on her way towards Lexa’s changing room. She chuckles again to herself, looking around the room. Her heart drops as she notices the picture sitting next to Clarke’s phone, both forgotten in her rush to see her wife again.

“Oh honey,” she whispers, picking up the picture of Jake, a candid she took herself, him with a small smirk. 

Clarke would be scarred if she knew what happened right after the picture was taken, a thought that has Abby blushing.

“You would’ve loved Lexa, my love,” she whispers.

“Abby? Where is-” Kane questions, quickly taking in the scene before him, easily recognizing the man in the photo, “Oh, I’m sorry,” he apologizes. 

“No, it’s okay,” Abby says, setting the picture down and wiping her eyes, “I was just getting caught up in the moment.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Kane whispers, gently wrapping his arms around the small woman from behind.

“I just,” Abby sighs, “I love you, but I miss him sometimes,” she confesses.

“It’s okay to love him too,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

She turns in his arms, burying her head into his chest as she lets out a sob. She cries for her lost love, for Clarke’s lost father, for the moments he missed, for the moments she misses, for how she’s moved on. 

“He’d want both of you to be happy, Abby, and I… Well I’m hoping I’m making you happy,” Kane says.

Abby chuckles, pulling away to look into his dark eyes, “You are.”

He smiles, gently pulling away, causing Abby’s brows to furrow as he takes a deep breath. Closing his eyes, he drops to one knee, pulling a box from the inside of his pocket.

“Marcus,” Abby whispers.

“Marry me, Abby. Let me try to make you happy for the rest of our days,” he says, brown eyes full of love.

“I…”

“I already asked Clarke what she thought, and about doing it today. I didn’t want to steal their thunder or-”

“Yes.”

He grins, standing and wrapping his fiancée in a hug, smiling even wider at the squeal of excitement she lets up as he spins them. Laughing, she presses their lips together as they stop spinning.

“I love you.”

* * *

Clarke grins as her mother walks into the room, almost shyly. 

“Leave her alone Klark,” Lexa whispers into her ear as she pulls the blonde against her front.

“Come on, after how hard of a time she just gave us?” Clarke whines as she sinks into her wife’s hold.

“Woah Mama G, what’s that rock doing there?” Raven questions with a shitty grin, grabbing Abby's hand.

“That’s what Raven is for,” Lexa whispers, earning a chuckle from the blonde as they watch.

* * *

Dana smooths her dress down again, looking around and taking in the surroundings. It was quite a walk into the woods to the clearing they have set up; the path was lined with cut out hearts sticking up from the ground. The clearing itself is beautiful. Lit up with strings of fairy lights from above, strung from the trees themselves. The ‘altar’ is a stack of half-cut logs with candles upon them, the flames well contained in the clear containers much larger than the candles themselves.

“She did always love candles,” Dana muses to herself as she finds her seat, which are logs with a plush cushion on top, falling into the fairytale aesthetic.

Sitting down, her heart is beating rapidly as she thinks of all the things that could go wrong. Trying her best to blend in, she attempts to listen to the whispered conversation, but can’t follow. The well-known tune playing stops the conversation and snaps everybody up, all turning to gaze upon the blonde.

Dana’s breath catches as she takes in her daughter in law. Her hair is pulled back into a beautifully messy bun, a few strands left loose to frame her face. A flower crown seems to blend into the blonde locks, made of pale pink roses and white wildflowers. Her makeup is done lightly, causing her to look like an angel. 

Dana figures the woman walking with her is her mother, she can see the resemblance clearly as they walk hand and hand down the aisle. She can’t hear what the woman at the alter is saying, but she figures it’s sweet by Clarke’s reaction, dabbing at her eyes as her mother hands her off. She follows the motions as the tune plays again, turning to watch her only child come down the aisle.

She gasps as she takes in her child, covering her mouth as she looks at the woman walking down the aisle.

_She’s beautiful. Gorgeous. Oh, Gods, she’s perfect._

Dana’s dark eyes take in the brunette, the way her body has changed from the boy she thought she knew, not sparing a glance at the man walking her down the aisle, also a boy she once knew. The dress shows off her newly gained curves, the visible smoothness to her skin. Her long hair flows down her back in perfect braids, and she gasps again as she sees scars. Scars that look the same as the ones that cover her own back.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” someone whispers to Dana, offering a tissue.

Dana looks at the woman before her, placing her as a girl who works for Alexander and her blood runs cold.

Harper sighs, knowing that look well. She pushes the tissue into Dana’s frozen hand, offering a kind smile. 

“She’d be glad you came. She misses you,” Harper whispers, sitting back down as Lexa reaches her wife. 

Dana relaxes into the seat, sensing this woman no longer works for Alexander as she watches Lexa take Clarke’s hands.

“You mustn’t tell her,” she whispers, watching the way her only child looks at her wife.

“I won’t,” Harper promises, looking up at the couple, then catching her own wife’s misty eyes.

“I love you,” she whispers to Monroe, pressing a light kiss to her cheek.

“I now pronounce you wife and wife! You may kiss your bride!” Octavia yells in excitement.

Clarke rolls her eyes at her friend as Lexa chuckles, leaning in and pressing a light kiss to her wife’s lips. She pulls away, only for Clarke to chase her, a hand cupping the back of her neck to stop her from escaping as she deepens the kiss.

Clapping and the sounds of cameras draw them apart, suddenly remembering the fact they are in public. 

They turn, smiles wide as they look at their friends and coworkers clapping for them. The flashes of cameras reflect off their dresses as the sun dips below the treeline, making them look like the stars themselves. 

_“And if the stars should ever die, we'll make our own light, you and I.” ~ John Mark Green_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Lostia fluff (strictly friendship) <3

Lexa grins, looking at her wife, then to their intertwined hands. Clarke gives her hand a gentle squeeze, flashing her a grin before she steals another kiss.

The clinking of glasses draws their attention away from each other and to Anya.

Anya stands, a mask firmly in place as she addresses the room, “I was asked to give a toast, as I am one of Lexa’s closest friends. However, it seems like Lexa has forgotten a part of her past, so I’m handing this duty over to the woman that was Lexa’s best friend for a long time.”

Lexa takes in a deep breath as Costia stands up. She knew Costia was here, had flashed her a smile as she’d walked down the aisle to her wife, but they haven’t talked. She didn’t even know if the invitation would find her until she got the RSVP back.

“Hi. For those who don’t know, I’m Lexa’s ex. I was with Lexa before she came out.”

Lexa takes a deep breath, remembering the times they had together.

“Lexa has always been a wonderful woman on the inside. I loved her so much, hell, I still love her,” Costia admits, brown eyes meeting green, “I always pictured this. Her being  _ free  _ of her past and so wonderfully  **happy.”**

Lexa wipes away a tear, looking down.

“After today, I’m no longer sorry I broke your heart, Lexa,” Costia admits, turning to the blonde, “Clarke.”

Clarke tilts her head, slightly confused.

“Thank you. Thank you for showing this woman that she is strong. For pushing her to do things I wasn’t able to. I’m not sorry anymore, because I can see that you two  _ fly  _ together.”

Lexa grins, leaning into her wife and pressing a kiss to the side of her face. 

“I don’t know if Lexa ever told you this, and she might give me shit for sharing this but-”

“Oh god,” Lexa blushes, hiding her face into Clarke’s neck.

“She called me after your honeymoon, she just  _ had  _ to talk to someone. I was expecting something huge, like maybe the fact that she got married in the first place, but that’s not what was bothering her,” Costia chuckles, “She was so worried because, and I quote, ‘I think I like her’.”

Costia pauses her story as the room lets out chuckles.

“I believe my response was along the line of, ‘well that’s gay’.”

Clarke lets out a loud laugh, pressing a kiss to the crown of Lexa’s head. Lexa looks up, falling into the oceans of blue as the room around them fades. 

“I love you so much,” Clarke whispers softly.

“I love you,” Lexa leans forward, pressing their lips together.

* * *

Lexa grins as she takes in the room. Children play in the corner as adults mull around with glasses of wine, some talking, a few people dancing on the makeshift dance floor, including a few children.

“Lexa!” A familiar voice calls out, bringing Lexa’s attention to the woman she used to dream of marrying.

“Costia,” she greets, squeezing Clarke’s hand in hers.

“Your toast was wonderful,” Clarke compliments with a smile.

Costia grins, “Thank you,” she turns to the side as her wife comes to stand by her side, easily wrapping an arm around her. 

“I don’t think I ever introduced you all before, this is my wife, Konia,” Costia says.

“Good to finally see the Lexa I heard so much about,” Konia grins, earning a small elbow in the ribs, causing them all to laugh.

“Thank you for being here. It really does mean a lot to me,” Lexa says as she looks into brown eyes.

“I told you to call me when you were you. I miss you, Lexa. I’d love for us to catch up sometime, for old times sake?” 

Lexa looks at Clarke, causing her to laugh.

“You don’t need my permission to hang out with an old friend Lex,” she says easily. 

"I'd like that."

"Did you see your mo-"

“Mama’s!” a high pitched cry cuts through their conversation as a young boy flings himself into the space between Costia and Konia, hugging both their legs.

Lexa’s jaw drops as she takes in the boy, five or six years old she guesses. His skin the same tone as Costia’s, his unruly hair left free in an afro, dressed in a tux, but his shirt has come untucked from playing.

“What baby?” Costia questions, her hand pushing his hair back from his face easily.

“I made a new friend! Her name is Nari. She’s only four though, but she’s nice.”

“That’s wonderful Zoran,” Konia grins, crouching down to his level and looking up at Lexa, “Can you say hi to mommy friend Lexa? She got married today.”

“Hi Lexa!” he beams, “Your dress is really pretty,” then he turns to Clarke, “And so is yours. I also like your hair. I wish mine was yellow like Mamas, but it’s okay. Brown is pretty cool too.”

“Well thank you, Zoran. I like your hair like it is.”

“Thank you,” he turns back to Konia, “Can I go play with Nari now?”

“Yes, but be nice. She’s little still,” Konia says, earning an egger nod before he rushes to his new friend.

“Don’t worry, Nari may be little but she’s already a fighter,” Clarke says with a smile.

“She’s Anya’s little girl,” Lexa supplies, causing Costia’s eyes to light up.

“Really? A little girl?” 

Lexa smiles, thinking of her ‘niece’.

“She might be young, but she doesn’t want to be a little girl at all,” Clarke laughs before sharing a story easily.

Lexa watches with a smile as her wife talks to her ex about their niece. She doesn’t hear what’s being said, instead content to watch her wife laugh and joke. Clarke glances at her wife due to the lack of agreement, losing her breath as their eyes meet. 

“I understand that quote now,” Costia chuckles, bringing their attention to her.

“Lex, you look at her like she hung the stars in the sky.”

Lexa doesn’t say a word as she pulls Clarke closer, wrapping her arms around her.

“No. She painted them on my heart.”

* * *

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Clarke whispers as they walk hand in hand on the beach in Fiji a week later.

“Like what?” Lexa questions, looking at her wife as the wind pushes her hair back.

_ “Free.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr for the moodboard for this, which has the littles in it! <3


End file.
